new life adventures
by carson34
Summary: Daryl and Katie(Oc) take charge of their new adventure


Author Note: I decided to rewrite this storyline by removing chapter one and replacing it with a new first chapter. I am hoping that this new chapter will be longer then the original.

Daryl and Marissa's apartment

Marissa was sitting on the couch waiting for her husband to come home. It was a month before the walkers took over the streets. Daryl's brother came walking into the apartment.

"Where is my brother?" Merle asked his sister-in-law

"He's at work right now. Something that you should be doing." She responded back to him.

"Oh be quiet. I only asked a question." Merle said to her. "Why don't you go make me something to eat?"

"God, your such a jerk." She revealed as she walked into the kitchen. Right before she comes back into the living room, Daryl arrives home to find his brother standing there.

"Hey where's my wife at?" Daryl asked his brother.

"I don't know where she went." He lied right when she came out of the kitchen and headed to give him some food. He watched as his brother gave her a kiss on the lips.

"How was your day?" She asked him.

"It was good." He said as his brother finished eating the sandwich that she had made and then handed back the plate.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Merle asked his brother wanting to do a boys night out.

"I was going to have a nice day with my wife." Daryl revealed to his brother as Marissa walked over to her husband and sat down next to him. Merle watched as his brother wrapped his arms around her.

"Fine." Merle said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Bye brother." Daryl said as he watched his brother leave the room. Marissa was happy that her brother-in-law was leaving.

A month later, Daryl and Marissa were staying inside and watching the news where they are saying that they need to stay in doors with the door locked. Daryl hears the front door being knocked on and he went to find out who or what it is. He was relieved to see his brother standing there. He unlocked the front door and let him in.

"We need to get out of here." Merle said to his brother.

"But they said to stay in doors until it's over." She responded to her brother-in-law.

"Yes I know but they keep repeating the same thing over and over again. We need to get out in the city." Daryl agreed with his brother. "There are people that are dying and then coming back to life. We need to get out of here."

"Alright let's go." She said finally agreeing.

"No we have to wait for morning. They are starting to gather. We need to turn out the lights." Merle said to his family members as they turned out the lights and made the house so quiet. They waited until morning before leaving. Daryl checked to make sure that it was safe before leaving. They found a group of people after leaving the city.

"Hey do you guys mind if we join your group?" Marissa asked the group.

"Yes." The man said as they followed to the campsite. They settled in before Daryl decided to go back and find some gas. They said goodbye and he head out. It's been two weeks since Daryl left and a group went back. She didn't know when her husband will be back. It's been a month since he had been gone and now the rest of them are back without Daryl's brother. She noticed a new person with them.

"Where is Merle?" She asked the team.

"We had to leave him behind." The man said to her.

"No you can't. My husband will be back soon and will be upset by you doing that to his brother." She responded to him.

"Listen he tried to kill us so you know what we had to do what we needed to do." Rick revealed to her. They didn't know that some how the walkers made their way to the camp.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will try to have chapter two up next week hopefully. I am working on a later storyline right now. I hope that you will follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. Also please take time and review to let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to watch season four of the walking dead.


End file.
